Melanie Henríquez
) |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Actriz de teatro |ingreso_doblaje= 1992 |salida_doblaje= 2015 |familiares = Nayip Rodríguez (primo) |pais_interprete = Venezuela |pais = Venezuela |estado = Retirada |nombre_completo = Melanie Alexandra Henríquez}} thumb|230px|right|Recopilación de voces Melanie Henríquez es una actriz de doblaje nacida el 5 de julio de 1978 en Caracas, Venezuela. Reconocida principalmente por ser la voz de Bloom en la serie animada Winx Club,Heather en Isla del drama, Luz, drama, acción, Drama total: Gira mundial y Drama total: Todos estrellas, Brass y Chidori Tenryou en el anime Medabots. Fue la voz de la muñeca Barbie en varias películas. En Julio del 2015 se retira del doblaje para mudarse a España. Bloomwcs6.png|Bloom de Winx Club (1ª voz), su personaje más conocido. HeatherTDASHQ.png|Heather de Drama Total, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Barbie2.jpg|Fue la voz oficial de Barbie Hasta el 2009. TT-Blackfire.jpg|Blackfire de Los Jóvenes Titanes. Brothers keeper 4.PNG|Penélope Spectra en Danny Phantom. Jenmasterson6teen.png|Jen Masterson de Locos dieciséis. Lo.png|Lo (2ª voz) de Stoked! Locos por las olas. Karen.png|Karen (2ª voz) de Bob Esponja. Pearl krabs.png|Perlita de Bob Esponja (3ª voz). Lazy-town-trixie.png|Trixie de Lazy Town. Jane Wright.png|Jane Wright en Ey, ese es mi fantasma. Archivo:Gabby-character-art.png|Gabby en Blaze and the Monster Machines (1ª voz). Nana_Wendell_Clarence.png|Dillis Wendell en Clarence. Suzi from Camp Lakebottom.png|Suzi (1ª voz) en Campamento Lakebottom. Mayaredakai.png|Maya en Redakai. PopPixies (3).png|Caramel en Pop Pixie. PopPixies (9).png|Livy en Pop Pixie. Kiva andru.jpg|Kiva Andru en Megas XLR. Evil Kiva.jpg|Kiva de otra dimensión en Megas XLR. Hanna-char.jpg|Hanna en Cosas de chicos y chicas. Diana.gif|Diana Lombard en Martin Mystery. Bandicam 2016-10-06 21-21-29-898.jpg|Frambuesita en Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti (1ª voz). Croquete.png|Croquette (1ª voz) en Gui y Estopa. Ao passionfruit 174x252.png|Fruta Pasión en La naranja molestaLa naranja molesta (serie de TV). Peg-theme-character peg.png| Peg (1ª voz) en Peg + Gato. TTG-Jinx.jpg|Jinx (1ª voz) en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. TTG-Blackfire.png|Blackfire en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. Bandicam 2015-04-25 10-00-06-458.jpg|Dudah en Trompa Tren. Phoebess.png|Phoebe de Kid vs. Kat (2ª voz). Olm2345.png|Profesora Branigan en Kid vs. Kat. FionHQrmastered.png|Fiona en Kid vs. Kat. Chumchum-character-web-desktop.png|Chum Chum (2ª voz) en Fanboy y Chum Chum. Japan-fifi-1.png|Fifi en Fifi y los Floriguitos. Maggie3.png|Maggie en Maya y Miguel. HXE-JeanGrey.png|Jean Grey en Hombres X: Evolución. Casper-scare-school-mantha.png|Mantha en La escuela del terror de Casper. Daphne elegante pdd.jpg|Daphne Elegante de Pinky Dinky Doo. Percy-Clarence.png|Percy en Clarence 24-almas-gemelas_640.jpg|Lola en Lola & Virginia. Mouse-Animal Mechanicals.jpg|Maus en Mecanimales. Cebrazoe.jpg|Zoe Cebra de Peppa. Jez_2.png|Jez de Jimmy Two-Shoes. Emmadosdos.PNG|Emma de Jacobo Dos Dos. NewHQStaci.png|Staci de Drama Total. Winry Rockbell.jpg|Winry Rockbell en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Jigoku-Shoujo.jpg|Ai Enma en Hell Girl. Komachi Mikumari.png|Komachi Mikumari en Samurai 7. Beyblade Kenny.png|Kenny Saien 1ra voz en Beyblade. Dizzy.jpg|Dizzi (1ª voz) en Beyblade. Salima1.png|Salima en Beyblade. MathildaProfilBild.png|Mathilda Alster en Beyblade. Sylphiel Slayers.png|Silphiel Nels Ladha en Los Justicieros. Ryuzaki sumire.png|Sumire Ryuzaki en The Prince of Tennis. Nodame-NodameCantabile.png|Megumi Noda "Nodame" en Nodame Cantabile. Modokagetbackers.png|Madoka Otowa en GetBackers. Barnette Orangelo.png|Barnette Orangello en Vandread y Vandread: The Second Stage Lara Lor-Van (Gods and Monsters).png|Lara Lor-Van en Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos. BTR-Jo.png|Jo Taylor en Big Time Rush. Character large 332x363 mom.jpg|Elizabeth "Liz" Forman en Marvin Marvin. AdrianneLee.jpg|Adrianne Lee (2ª voz) en La vida secreta de la adolescente americana. Lily_001.jpg|Lily "Shady Lane" Randall en Radio Free Roscoe. LizzieMcDonald.jpg|Lizzie McDonald en Mi vida con Derek y Vacaciones con Derek. Filmografía Series animadas Tara Strong * Danny Phantom - Penélope Spectra * Legión de Superhéroes - Emperatriz Esmeralda Otros * Winx Club: **Bloom **Bloom Oscura **Caramel **Chatta (6ª temp.) **Mamá de Nabú **Musa (dos diálogos) **Piff (6ª temp.) **Sirena Guardiana **Sonna **Tharma **Athena (ep. 36) **Jolly (ep. 49) **Madre (ep. 61) **Lockette (ep. 64) **Amore (ep. 64, 66) **Tue (ep. 69) **Livy (ep. 31 y 72) **Lucy (ep. 77) **Tressa (ep. 77) **Kalia (ep. 77) **Talssia (ep. 77) **Nébula (ep. 95-104) **Guardiana Sirenix de Aisha (ep. 129) *Winx Club (miniserie): **Bloom / Bloom Oscura (Molly C. Quinn) **Griffin (Grey DeLisle) **Athena * Isla del drama, Luz, Drama, Acción!, Drama total: Gira mundial, Drama total: La venganza de la Isla y Drama total: Todos estrellas - Heather *Drama total: La venganza de la Isla - Staci * Justicia Joven - Artemisa (primera voz) * Redakai: conquista el Kairu - Maya * Pop Pixie - Caramel / Livy * Locos dieciséis - Jen Masterson (2ª voz) (doblaje venezolano) * Fanboy y Chum Chum - Chum Chum (segunda voz) * La escuela del terror de Casper - Mantha * Megas XLR - Kiva * Hombres X: Evolución - Jean Grey * Los Misterios de Moville - Mimi Valentine * Jibber Jabber - Jessica * Cosas de chicos y chicas - Hannah * Peppa - Zöe Zebra * Lola & Virginia - Virginia * Maya y Miguel - Maggie * Martin Mystery - Diana Lombard * Pixcodelics - Mary Chat * Angelina Ballerina - Alice Nimbletoes, Insertos - Letreros * Go, Diego, Go! - Cámara de fotos "Click", Voces adicionales * Jimmy Two-Shoes - Jezz * Toot & Puddle - Puddle, Azafata * Películas caseras - Stephanie * Los Oblongs - Creepy Susie * Las aventuras de Miss Spider - Pillín * Mecanimales - Maus * Los Jóvenes Titanes - Blackfire (Hynden Walch) * Superman: la serie animada - Sazu * Kid vs. Kat - Profesora Branigan, Fiona * Mi amigo es un gigante - Marlene * Edgar & Ellen - Amiga de Stefany, Reportera * Frutillita: Aventuras En Tutti Frutti - Frambuesita * Capitán Flamingo - Lizbeth * Ratón Esponja - Esposa de Fitz (primera temporada) * Dora, la exploradora - Isa, La Iguana * CatDog - Chica (dos capítulos) / Tallulah (un capítulo) * Chuggington - Megáfono, guardía del Zoo, Voces adicionales * Bob Esponja - Karen, Mabel, Perlita (3ra y actual voz), Voces adicionales * Ser Ian - Voces Adicionales * Universitarios - Voces adicionales * Dosis de Familia - Ma, Susi, Vito * Serie Animada de Tio Simon - Voces de niños * Mighty B!, la súper abeja - Cherry * Peg + Gato - Peg * Hey, ese es mi fantasma! - Jane Wright * La naranja molesta - Fruta Pasión * Niño Ardilla - CJ * Samuel y las Cosas - Niños y Niñas * Clarence - Percy, Dillis * Steven Universe - Voces adicinales * Campamento Lakebottom - Suzi * Secundaria Bromwell - Leonora, Gitana (ep 1); Shazma (ep. 1); Breana Clarck (ep. 4, 7); Katie (ep. 7) * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Jinx (temp. 1-2), Blackfire, Carita chispeante (temp. 1) * Hubert y Takako - Takako * Trompa Tren - Duda * Yoohoo y sus amigos - Martha * Sanjay y Craig - Voces adicionales * Blaze and the Monster Machines - Gabby * El mundo de Eliot - Mimi / Madre de Mimi * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Señorita Elena / Dama Iliana * Dora y sus amigos - Guillermo Márquez / Isabel Márquez * Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Rita (1ª voz) * Samurai Jack - Voces adicionales * Gui y Estopa - Croquette (1ra Voz) Anime * Medabots - Brass, Chidori Tenryou, Suzie * I'm Gonna Be An Angel! - Natsumi * Twin Spica - Kamogawa Asumi * The Twelve Kingdoms - Yoko Nakajima * Excel Saga - Misaki Matsuya * Hellsing - Helena * Samurai 7 - Komachi * Beyblade - Kenny, Dizzi, Salima, Mathilda * Hell Girl - Ai Enma/Chica Infernal * Slayers - Silphiel Nels Ladha * The Prince of Tennis - Sumire Ryuzaki (2da voz), Horio * Vandread - Barnette Orangello * Vandread: The Second Stage - Barnette Orangello * Pita Ten - Shia * Fullmetal Alchemist - Elicia Hughes * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Winry Rockbell, Elicia Hughes * Nodame Cantabile - Megumi Noda "Nodame" (segunda voz), Sakura Saku, Voces adicionales * Duel Masters - Sayuki * Transformers Energon - Maika * Transformers Cybertron - Lori * GetBackers - Madoka Otowa * Galaxy Angel - Ranpha Franboise * R.O.D. the TV - Michelle Cheung * DNA² - Kotomi Takanashi * Viewtiful Joe - Mary / Alienígena madre Películas animadas Kelly Sheridan (Como [[Barbie (personaje)|'Barbie']]) * Barbie en el cascanueces - Clara * Barbie como Rapunzel - Rapunzel * Barbie en El Lago de los Cisnes - Odette * Barbie en la princesa y la plebeya - Princesa Anneliese / Erika * Barbie: Fairytopia - Elina * Barbie y La magia de Pegaso - Annika * Barbie Fairytopia Mermaidia - Elina * Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas - Genevieve * Barbie Fairytopia: La Magia del Arco Iris - Elina * Barbie como la Princesa de la isla - Ro/Rosella * Barbie y el castillo de diamantes - Liana * Barbie en Un Cuento de Navidad - Barbie y Eden Starling (Morwenna Banks) * Barbie Pulgarcita - Makena/Barbie * Barbie Mariposa - Elina Jill Talley * Bob Esponja: La película - Karen (2004) * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua - Karen (2015) Otros * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua - Perlita (Lori Alan) (2015) * Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos (2015): **Victor Stone (Taylor Parks) **Kimiyo Hoshi **Lara Lor-Van (Lauren Tom) * El hijo de Batman - Talia al Ghul (Morena Baccarin) * Una navidad abominable - Abby (Ariel Winter) / Voces adicionales * El regreso del grúfalo - Hija del Grúfalo (Shirley Henderson) * Club Winx: El secreto del reino perdido - Bloom (Molly C. Quinn) * Batman: El misterio de Batimujer - Barbara Gordon / Batichica (Tara Strong) * Batman: Año uno - Bárbara Gordon (Grey DeLisle) * La escuela del terror de Casper - Mantha * Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera - Carol Ferris * Frutillita: El Cielo Es El Límite - Frambuesita * Papá, soy una zombi - Liliana * Los patines mágicos - Joey * Dinosaurio (película de 2000) - Voces adicionales Series de TV * La radio libre de Roscoe - Lily "Shady Lane" Randall * El Ciber-Mundo de las Chicas - Emma Schubert * Última onda - Rebecca * El mundo de Indie - Indie * La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Adrienne Lee (2da voz) (2009-2013) * Mi vida con Derek - Lizzie McDonald * Yo Gabba Gabba! - Foofa * Mis padres son extraterrestres - Sophie Johnson * Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf - Rachel Samuels * S Club 7 - Jo O'Meara * Survive This: ¿Quién quiere irse? - Becca * Intercambio extranjero - Meredith Payne * Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Kimora Lee Simmons * Billy El Exterminador - Pam ''', Voces adicionales * LazyTown - Trixie (doblaje venezolano) * Lockie Leonard - Sasha, Blob adolescente y voces adicionales * Escuela de Espías - Daisy * El club del dormitorio - Madre de Flizz / Tayla Kane * Dinosapien - Lauren Slayto * Paranormal State - Demonóloga Lorraine (algunos episodios), Voces adicionales * Intervention - Voces adicionales * Psychic Kids - Voces adicionales * The Naked Brothers Band - Voces adicionales * Overruled! Corte juvenil - Kailegh Stewart * Big Time Rush. - Jo Taylor * El don de Alba - Andrea * Marvin Marvin - Elizabeth "Liz" Forman * Amas de casa de New Jersey - Jacqueline Laurita * The Face - Naomi Campbell * Bad Ink - Voces adicionales * Dance Moms - Vivi-Anne/Maddie Ziegler/Paige Hyland * Motel Bates - Voces adicionales * Brooklyn 9-9 - Detective Rosa Diaz (temp. 2, ep. 28) / Dra. Rossi * Los Kennedy - Caroline Kennedy * Fabulosas y escandalosas - Emily '''Películas Brittany Snow *The Vicious Kind - Emma Gainsborough (2009) *Finding Amanda - Amanda (2008) Otros * Ain't Them Bodies Saints - Ruth Guthrie (Rooney Mara) (2013) * Vehículo 19 - Rachel Shabangu (Naima McLean) (2013) * Los caballos de McBride - Nicki Davidson (MacKenzie Porter) (2012) * Mental - Shaz (Toni Collette) (2012) * Para pasarla bien, llámanos... - Rachel Rodman (Nia Vardalos) (2012) * 3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom - Mamá (Nora Dunn) (2012) * William & Kate - Kate Middleton (Camilla Luddington) (2011) * Encontrando una familia - Suzanne Bante (Sarah-Jane Redmond) (2011) * Made: The Movie - Tiffany (Ashley Leggat) (2010) * Vacaciones con Derek - Lizzie McDonald (Jordan Todosey) (2010) * The Good Witch's Gift - Betty (Laura Bertram) (2010) * Depredador del ártico - Sedna (Lucy Brown) (2010) * The Good Guy - Beth Vest (Alexis Bledel) (2009) venezolano * Mujeres en problemas - Holly Rocket (Adrianne Palicki) venezolano * Toe to Toe - Jesse (Louisa Krause) (2009) * El mejor papá del mundo - voces adicionales (2009) (doblaje venezolano) * Trucker - Diane Ford (Michelle Monaghan) (2008) * El transportador 3 - Valentina (Natalya Rudakova) (2008) venezolano * Stiletto - Nancy (Dominique Swain) (2008) * Two Lovers - Sandra Cohen (Vinessa Shaw) (2008) venezolano * Monster Ark - Dra. Ava Greenway (Renée O'Connor) (2008) * El monstruo de roca - Toni (Alicia Lagano) (2008) * Batalla escolar - Diana Riggs (Alia Shawkat) (2008) * Atrapados en la memoria - Voces adicionales (2007) venezolano * La niñera y el príncipe - Antonia Herzke (Pauline Freidl) (2006) * La fiesta del chivo - Urianita Cabral (Stephanie Leonidas (adolescente) (2005) * Lutero - Katharina von Bora (Claire Cox) (2003) venezolano * Perfume - Camille (Leslie Mann) (2001) * Listos para luchar - Sasha (Rose McGowan) (2000) * Cadena de errores - Karen (Lara Flynn Boyle) (2000) * Mamá y papá salvaron al mundo - Semage (Kathy Ireland) (1992) * Jóvenes pistoleros - Susan McSween (Sharon Thomas Cain) (1988) venezolano * Baile caliente - Frances 'Baby' Houseman (Jennifer Grey) (1987) venezolano * La costa Mosquito - Emily Spellgood (Martha Plimpton) (1986) venezolano * Vacaciones europeas - Chica alemana (Claudia Neidig) (1985) venezolano * The Naked Brothers Band: Mystery Girl - Miranda Cosgrove * Ozzy el koala - Beth Morton (Rachel Hunter) * No le digas a la mamá que la niñera ha muerto - Sue Ellen Crandell (Christina Applegate) Telenovelas brasileñas * Por amor - Natália Trajano (Júlia Almeida) * Torre de Babel - Shirley (Karina Barum) * Cuerpo Dorado - Ligia (Fernanda Rodrigues) * Hilda Huracán - Bela B (Carolina Kasting) * Suave veneno - Adriana (Daniela Faria) * El clavel y la rosa - Catalina Batista (Adriana Esteves) (2ª voz) * Xica da Silva - La Condesa Dramas coreanos * Perfume de verano - Park Jung Ah Series de Internet * La naranja molesta - Fruta Pasión 'Intérprete' *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Foofa canciones *Club Winx - Apertura de la 4ª temporada y varias canciones *La radio libre de Roscoe - Lily "Shady Lane" Randall (canciones) *Peg + Gato - Peg *Daniel Tigre - Señorita Elena Curiosidades *Melanie ha participado en varias producciones locales para los canales ViVe TV y TVes, entre los cuales destaca el doblaje de la serie animada: Samuel y las cosas donde interpreta a todos los niños y niñas. Debido al éxito de la serie para 2012 se estrenó la primera película Animada hecha en Venezuela. *Melanie fue la voz de Barbie desde la película el cascanueces en (2001) hasta pulgarcita en (2009) en latinoamérica. Debido al éxito de las películas Mattel decidió cambiar la voz de las películas de Barbie tanto en Inglés como en español. Según Mattel es una nueva Barbie con nueva animación por lo tanto le dieron otra voz. *En 2012 Melanie participó en la serie animada hecha en Venezuela, Sucre donde interpreta varios personajes. *En 2012 Melanie, José Manuel Vieira y Luis Carreño participan en la serie animada por internet Dosis de familia de Locatel (hecha en Venezuela también) donde interpretan varios personajes protagónicos junto a varias figuras famosas de la televisión Venezolana. *En 2013 se puede ver que incursionó en comerciales para televisión como por ejemplo el de Ama de casa y otros. *Ha compartido personajes con Yensi Rivero: **En la serie Fanboy y Chum Chum Melanie reemplazó a Yensi debido a su retiro. **Por igual motivo, también tomó el personaje Phoebe de Kid vs. Kat a partir de la segunda temporada. En ésta, las voces tanto de Phoebe como de Fiona suenan muy parecidas. **En el anime Nodame Cantabile, Yensi doblo a Nodame en los primeros 5 episodios, mientras Melanie lo hizo el resto de la serie. **En la serie Winx Club, Yensi a doblado algunos loops del personaje Bloom, interpretado por Melanie. Luego del retiro de Yensi, Melanie la reemplazó tomando el personaje de Griffin. **En la serie Fullmetal Alchemist, Yensi dobla al personaje Winry Rockbell, mientras en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood lo hace Melanie. **En la serie Escuela de Detectives, Melanie fue la primera voz de Kaori, mientras Yensi fue la tercera. **En Bob Esponja, Yensi fue la segunda de voz de Perlita, pero debido a su retiro, desde la octava temporada pasa a ser doblada por Melanie. **En la serie Overruled! Corte juvenil, Melanie interpreta a Kaleigh Stewart en toda la serie, mientras Yensi la dobla en algunos episodios. **En La vida secreta de la adolescente americana, Yensi interpretó a Adrianne Lee hasta la tercera temporada, y luego la siguió doblando Melanie. **En Locos Dieciséis Melanie dobla a Charmaine, mientras Yensi lo hizo en el episodio 15. *Su timbre de voz en ocasiones solía confundirse con el de la actriz mexicana de doblaje Liliana Barba, sin embargo, el de Melanie se caracterizó por ser de un registro más suave y relativamente dulce. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Retirados Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010